gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Der preußische Zeitungspapier
News from the frontlines: Our king, Fredrick the great and his army push back the austrians at grünen Wiese. At the battle Francis Bluehawk and his soldiers made a daring charge right through a gap in the enemy line. ( Flash back ) Hold the line! Hold the line Francis shouted! Sir said a soldier we have to charge or we will be Suddenly he stoped talking blood spewed out of his mouth. Charge yelled francis! lang lebe Preußen! yelled the soldiers. Grenadiers on all sides of Francis fell spraying hot red blood onto him and his forces behind the wall of flesh. They were almost there! Francis only armed with a dull decrotive sword and a pistol knew he couldnt face the angry hoard of austrians. His soldiers charged before him. Some austrians ran, but most stayed in the fray. Francis fired his pistol into the crowd then simply threw it aside. He then picked up a musket with a bayonet attached to it and started to fight with an austrian soldier in the crowd. He plunged it into the soldier, blood oozed all down Francis white gloves and green uniform. The line was broken and cries and moans were heard. Limping soldiers beggin for water and others mumbling to god. Francis had just enough soldiers to go and capture the artillary. They charged up the hill with all their might yelling and screaming, covered with blood. Then they saw the horror that met them. At the top of the hill was a line of fresh line infantry ready to fire. They fired a volly and every single remaning soldier fell including Francis. There he lay in a whool uniform, gazing up at the sun covered in blood, dirt,and flies. After the battle Francis awoke on the field, it was the afternoon. The battle was over and the austrians had taken little ground along with the prussians. Francis summoned all his strench and searched for the bullet wound he had found he had been hit in the leg and in the chest, the wound to the chest wasnt serious because it had hit his gorget which saved his life. Francis then sat up against a dead corpses and found a knife where he stabed himself in the leg to remove the bullet. Afer what seemed like hours of pain the bullet poped out more blood spilled out. He then riped his shirt and tied around his round and used a bayonet to drag himself across the ground to a stream. There he lay and took his last breaths. Francis body was later discovered by a soldier. His body was then brought back to prussia just 2 days later where a large funeral was held in the center of town. AS his body lay on the alter the priest said some kind words and friends, soldier and many others paid their respects. As the musicans played a song, people weeped and the candels around the coffin made a dim light Francis opened his eyes. He wondered what was happeneing? He then sat up in the coffin with a ghostly white face from powder and red blush on his cheeks His clothes were his old brigade clothes toped with an admirals hat. By then the crowd had left and he just simply made his way out the back door of the church. He then walked down an ally to the streets where a person spoted Francis. He is a ghost they yelled! How can this be as a crowd gathered around him. How is he not dead!? No one knew how he was alive, but Francis was just glad he was. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO